Too Much Tomb Raider
by The Grimreaper PT
Summary: Another story co-written with Dirty Kirsty 2,3 and 5 . The Winchesters investigate some mysterious dream related deaths but become distracted by their own dreams, obviously influenced by too much tomb raider. Chapter 6/6 up. This story can be taken as a sequal or seperate from our other story 'WTF is Wincest'. Warning: No actual wincest, but some implied if you look hard enough.
1. Arrival

Too Much Tomb Raider

Chapter 1- Arrival

The boys walked into the room carrying their bags and dumped them onto their beds. "What the fuck is with the deco" Dean asked as he looked around the room. All over the walls was the most garish Poppy Wall paper covering the entire room. The only break was a picture hanging above the side table between the two beds. The picture was white with a black Greek style representation of a man. "I'm sure we've stayed in worse" Sam replied as he wondered around the room. The facilities were a bit better than what they were used to. Not only was there a large bathroom with a corner bath and separate shower, but there was also a fairly large TV with a games console and a selection of games.

They were staying at the bed and breakfast to investigate a series of unexplained deaths. The B&B had three guest bedrooms, all identical. One of the rooms was now closed to the public because five people had died in their sleep in that room after complaining of vivid nightmares. There were no such complaints from guests who had stayed in the other two rooms. In fact of the people they had contacted many that had stayed in the third bedroom along (the deaths having occurred in the second), had commented that they had had unusually good dreams. The boys were staying in the first bedroom, and as they had arrived late they would be looking at the other rooms tomorrow.

Sam took out the laptop and started going over their notes for the case. "When is our appointment tomorrow" he asked. "10am" Dean replied absent mindedly as he unpacked some of their weapons. They had an appointment to see a doctor at the local hospital. The doctor was a specialist in sleep disorders and the psychology of dreams. They both doubted that he would be able to help them much but it was worth a try. After a couple of minutes Dean began to hum. Great Sam thought, he recognised the tune at once, it had been on his mind as well after all. He only hoped he wasn't going to sing. The elder Winchester however had other ideas. "One, two, Freddie's coming for you. Three, four better lock your door. Five, six, grab you're crucifix. Seven, Eight, don't stay up late. Nine, Ten, Never sleep again."

It didn't take long for them to exhaust their resources. They had never come across something like this. Their best guess was a spirit of some kind. They had originally thought that it was someone dream-walking. But why then were the deaths confined to one room. Giving up the brothers put away their research. Dean wondered over to the games console and started to flick through the games. Score. There nestled amongst a bunch of games obviously designed for children was one of the tomb raider series. "Hey Sammy, come over here I'll beat you're giant ass at Tomb Raider" Sam laughed as he sat down next to his brother. "Yeah right Dean, only if you can stop yourself drooling over Lara."

It was several hours later when the Winchesters finally made their way to bed. They hadn't touched any of the other games, having too much fun to stop until they absolutely had to. They had been glad to find the game, as neither of them had wanted to retire early. It was silly but when working on the case they were, both were reluctant to go to sleep. It didn't matter that no deaths had occurred so far in that room, in fact no one staying in that room had noticed anything unusual, but they didn't want to take any chances. Trouble usually had a way of finding them. Their bodies had finally started to protest, and as neither wanted to be at a disadvantage the next day, they both got into bed. As it turns out both had rather pleasant dreams that night featuring one Lady Lara Croft in all of her glory.


	2. Dean's Dream

Too Much Tomb Raider

Chapter 2- Dean's Dream

Dean eyed the dark passageway trying to decide if it was his best option for reaching that damn relic, he headed towards it and noticed a figure moving in the shadows: drawing his shotgun he called out 'Who's there?'. The figure appeared startled and moved towards him, as it moved into the light Dean felt a twinge of recognition as he saw that striking figure and those unmistakeable brown eyes. Standing before him was Lady Lara Croft, looking just as sexy as ever, he smiled and was greeted with a hesitant grin.

'Well hello there, thank goodness you're here! I thought you'd never come' she said in that boner-inducing posh English accent. Dean felt a little dazed, but politely replied 'I'd never let a girl like you down, you need some backup?'

Lara gave him a look of puzzlement, then explained 'We're under Croft Manor: there's nothing here that I can't cope with myself, in fact it's mostly house spiders'. She turned away and began heading down the tunnel, leaving Dean with blushing cheeks and a close view of her arse. Dean followed, feeling slightly confused as to what she could need his help with, maybe it was some heaving lifting – although with those lovely Norse accessories that shouldn't be too hard for her. They continued on in silence for what felt like quite some time, the tunnel getting increasingly smaller as they moved though it: this caused both Lara and Dean to stoop down, improving his view of her behind.

Eventually the tunnel opened out into a large cave, the walls thick with spider webs and a strange hole in the centre of the room. Lara drew close to the hole and threw a flare down into it, Dean watched as the bright light faded into nothing and as his eyes readjusted to the darkness he saw Lara attach her grappling hook to a sturdy looking niche in the wall. "You're not going down there are you? That must be a few hundred feet deep!" Dean exclaimed. Lara turned to face him then slinked towards him, keeping her eyes on his the whole time; Dean stood frozen to the spot, captivated by her mystical eyes and the seductive sway of her hips until her face was inches from his. He could feel her breath on his face as she moved one hand towards his hip: suddenly he felt something rather uncomfortable on his waist and looked down to see that Lara had attached a length of climbing rope to his belt, his eyes returned to Lara's, silently asking what was going on:

" No Dean" she replied "We're going down there" and with that she guided him rough-handedly towards the hole, ensured that they were both attached to the grappling wire, and stepped off the edge of the hole, into the darkness. Lara lit another flare on the way down, Dean could see the earlier one burning as a spot of light in the distance below them and wondered what could be awaiting them at the end of the wire.

When they reached the ground, Dean couldn't believe his eyes: they were standing in another cave, larger than the one above them, surrounded by golden treasures. As he looked around in awe some of the items stood out as familiar, a small dagger with a dragon on the hilt and some beautiful jade creatures. Lara unhooked them from the grappling wire and moved towards the wall, she pulled an enormous lever there and the room was suddenly illuminated by a rig of flaming torches atop beautiful stone pillars. "What is this place?" asked Dean

"It's where I keep the fruits of my labour, after that business with Amanda and Natla trying to destroy anything I hold dear, I decided to relocate these things to somewhere more secure" she replied.

"That's all well and good, but what do you need me here for?" Dean added, still gazing around the room at the mountains of treasure. Lara walked towards him, and moved his head, turning his eyes from the treasure to her; "I need you to help me open something" she said. Lara took Dean's hand and lead him towards a large stone case, adorned with beautiful paintings and gold leaf. As he looked closer, Dean saw that the designs on the case were rather naughty and all of them seemed to involve people in a state of undress. Lara ran her hands carefully over the top of the case and found some strangely positioned pressure plates, adorned with images of various flowers, Dean was no florist but recognised that some had a familiar looking poppy design – although he couldn't say where he'd seen that before.

Lara turned to Dean (who was now looking more confused than ever) and explained to him, "This chest contains a very sacred and rare artefact, however I can't open it by myself, which is why I brought the whole case back from Greece. Last night I figured out how to do it, but I can't manage it alone: the mechanism reacts to a certain kind of motion, one which requires two people – that's where you come in" and with this Lara moved her body towards Dean's and kissed him.

Dean was shocked and took a step back, "Wait a minute! You need me to do the nasty with you on this case for it to open? Seriously?", a smile crossed his face as Lara nodded and pulled Dean back towards her. They embraced in a passionate kiss, Dean exploring Lara's mouth with his tongue feeling very excited by the importance of the sex they were about to have. His hands moved to her hair and teased it from its ponytail, while Lara was busy undoing his belt – this girl clearly wasn't one for patience.

His hands moved to her hips and gently slid back to her pert behind – which Dean caressed eagerly – he moved his lips towards her and kissed her firmly, his tongue exploring her mouth intimately. Lara broke the embrace while she removed Dean's t-shirt and pulled down his jeans before quickly letting her lips rejoin his, she felt his hands undo the buttons on her shorts and push them down to her knees. As Dean went to remove Lara's panties he was surprised to discover nothing there and was excited by the thought that she'd been going commando all this time; he gently stroked the small patch of soft dark hair over her woman hood. He gently massaged the skin over her clit, his other hand on her back feeling her tense gently with pleasure; he increased the pressure slightly and she moved her body closer to his, clearly very happy with his handiwork.

"So how do we have to do this?" asked Dean, keen to ensure that he didn't let Miss Croft down. Lara look a little dazed, clearly distracted by her pleasure, pulled her shorts right off and removed a piece of paper from her pocket. As she unfolded it Dean saw that it was a page from a book, covered with very detailed illustrations, showing how they would get this box opened; she turned it to show him, still looking flustered and explained that they needed to work through three of the five positions shown in the correct order. It looked to Dean like this could be the most challenging sex he'd undertaken, but it seemed like a task he could handle: he finished removing his jeans and took off his boxers, ready for the task at hand. Lara climbed onto the box and got down on all fours as Dean followed and moved his body close behind her, ensuring that his knees lined up with a pair of pressure pads. He decided to pick up where they had left off and began running his fingers gently over Lara's pussy, letting the moisture dampen his fingers before plunging two into her and watching her back curl seductively with pleasure. He moved his fingers in and out – smiling as Lara thrust back against them – and stroked his dick as it hardened. Dean removed his fingers suddenly, causing Lara to turn around and shoot him a glance which asked what was going on: while returning her gaze with a cheeky smile Dean plunged his dick deep into her and watched her expression change to one of intense pleasure. Her pussy felt beautifully tight around him and his felt the skin around his ball tighten as he worked it, Lara was moving in time with him, her fine ass working its way up and down his cock.

After a few minutes Lara stopped moving, and instructed him that it was time to change positions, Dean looked down at the case, and spotted a set of pressure pads with blue daisies on them, and carefully repositioned himself, so that he was now sitting on the case with Lara straddling him, her still covered tits right up in his face, clearly keen to be released from that tight vest-top. Dean removed the top as he eased himself back into her sweet pussy, and grabbed hold of her beautiful boobs, massaging them, and licking her nipples as he pushed his dick deeper and deeper into her. He moved his hands to her arse, and let Lara's tits bounce vivaciously: moving his torso closer to hers and letting her hard nipples graze his chest. Dean's hands guided Lara's body into a grind as she worked her pussy up and down the shaft of his cock, getting it as deep into her as she could and clearly loving the sensation of having it caress her g-spot as her sexy panting turned to moans of pleasure. Dean continued to pound her pussy, feeling her juices drip down the shaft of his cock, each thrust bringing him closer to orgasm.

Lara then paused, and gestured that it was time for the third and final position, Dean looked spotted the final set of pressure pads, but was a little perplexed as to how this third position would work, this set seemed to be very far apart. Lara spotted Dean's confusion and explained to him that they needed to lie head to foot, with him on top, his knees and feet would work the pressure pads by her head, and his hands the ones near her knees.

"That seems simple enough, but that doesn't cover all the pads?", Dean commented

"Actually there's a bit more to it than that" Lara added, looking slightly coy, "We need to start off missionary, then you spin round"

Dean looked rather surprised by this additional info, but felt up to the challenge, and it did explain the extra pressure pads . Lara lay down and spread her legs, offering her sex to Dean once again, he managed to resist the urge to sink his tongue into her pussy as he manoeuvred himself into position. He entered her gently, teasing her pussy with the head of his cock, watching a gentle smile cross Lara's face each time it pushed into her. Dean began to thrust a little harder, relishing in Lara's moans of approval, he moved his weight onto his hands ,and lifted his feet off the floor, ready to begin spinning. As he began to move, Dean was surprised by how easy this was, and the sensation of his dick spinning in Lara's pussy drove him wild, when he made it round he felt Lara move his legs into position. He placed his hands onto the pressure pads and began thrusting vigorously, loving the feeling of Lara's sex around his member. Lara started caressing his legs, working her hands gradually towards his balls, when her hands reached their destination she began caressing his balls, gently massaging them into a frenzy. This was all getting too much for Dean and he felt himself on the verge of orgasm, he could feel the pleasure building inside him and increased the pace. As he sped up, he felt Lara's hand move from his balls, and gently slip a finger into his bum: that was just too much and he came, hard, filling Lara's cunt with his cum.


	3. Sam's Dream

Too Much Tomb Raider

Chapter 3- Sam's Dream

The midday sun was beating down as Sam reached the beach, he paused for a moment to take in its serene beauty; and relished the feeling of having so much space to himself. As he looked around his eyes caught sight of a figure in the water – a woman's figure. He watched her for a few minutes captivated by her beauty and grace in the water, then she made her way to the shore, took a seat on the pristine sand and picked up a rather battered looking book. Sam continued to admire her from afar: finding her long dark hair and beautiful toned body impossible to ignore. He decided that he must speak to her and made his way across the sand all the while trying to come up with something charming and intelligent to greet her with.

"Have you seen the turtles?", he said as he reached her – smooth. She turned to face him, and he found himself feeling more off balance as he recognised her face. Those big almond eyes and blowjob lips, it was Lara.

"Do I know you?" she asked, looking thoroughly confused. Sam felt his cheeks redden as he introduced himself.

"I'm Sam, I was watching you swim" he blurted out, this wasn't going to plan "Have you seen the turtles? I've heard they're beautiful" Lara smiled at his embarrassment and her body relaxed slightly as she replied

"I did see a couple of turtles, they're very playful creatures" a tense silence began to fill the air between them, broken only by the sound of small waves breaking on the beach. It took all of Sam's energy not to stare at her, and he tried to focus very hard on a small ship on the horizon; then Lara broke the silence "Would you like to see the rest of the beach?" she asked, Sam was a little surprised by this, as he hadn't thought his plan to win her over was going well, "there's a beautiful cove just a short walk from here", she added.

"That would be lovely" Sam replied, "lead the way"

Lara put on her hat and sarong, Sam awkwardly complimented her on the her attire as they started towards the cove, "that's a very nice sarong, the colour really compliments your skin tone", he cringe inside as the words came out, worried that she'd think he was gay.

"Thank you", she replied coolly "I bought it on a little Greek island from a lovely old lady, she said it had been passed down through generations of her family who showed great courage. She offered it to me, as a token of thanks for recovering an artefact from near her village"

They were mostly silent for the rest of the journey, walking close to the water's edge so that periodically gentle waves caught their feet and stealing embarrassed glances for time to time; Sam eventually asked Lara how she was enjoying the island, and half-listened to her reply, distracted by the small scar visible just above the line of her bikini shorts. After a few minutes they reached the cove which was as deserted as the beach, and lined with palm trees and brightly coloured flowers, Lara lead her companion over to some smooth rocks and sat down, gesturing for him to join her; she dipped her feet in the water, and Sam did the same, the two of them savouring the beauty of the location and the sensation of the cool water between their toes. Sam edged his body closer to hers and gently placed his arm on Lara's shoulder, pulling her body towards him; Lara turned her face towards him, and kissed him passionately – taking Sam very much by surprise. Sam felt his heart race as he pulled her tightly into the embrace, she placed her arms around him, and he felt his dick harder as her hands caressed the back of his neck.

Sam moved his hands to the back of Lara's neck and gently teased out the knot holding her bikini top in place, the tension in the straps eased as he let them fall away from her body. Lara pulled away for a moment and looked intently into his eyes as she began unbuttoning his shirt, letting her hands roam freely across his chest. Sam's heart was racing as he felt her strong hands caressing his skin, gently pushing him back until he was lying on the rock. She leaned in and planted a gentle kiss on his lips, then started planting a chain of kisses down his neck. She worked her way down his chest, pausing to tease his nipples with her tongue and tickling him as her lips caressed his tummy moving steadily down towards the now very pronounced bulge in his swim trunks.

Lara pulled the down the waistband of his trunks and looked up to give Sam a sexy smile, she licked her lips seductively then kissed the tip of his cock, keeping her eyes on him the whole time. Sam felt himself overwhelmed with pleasure as she slid her tongue around his foreskin, and gasped as she took his member in her mouth. Lara kept her eyes fixed on his as she eased the full length of his dick into her mouth, she worked her way up and down it with enthusiasm, periodically pausing at the tip or the base to let her tongue work the sensitive spots. Sam got into her rhythm and started thrusting in time with her movements, pushing his cock deeper into her mouth, amazed by her lack of gag reflex. After a few minutes Lara's eyes were starting to water: she sat up, gave Sam another sexy smile, and slipped off her bikini bottoms. Sam smiled as he saw her carefully groomed pussy glistening with readiness for him and felt a tingle of anticipation in his chest as she turned to face away from him, leaning forward to give him a fantastic view of her behind.

Sam placed his hands on either side of her ass and gently guided her backwards towards his cock, her movements were slow and teasing, until her pussy was resting above the tip of his manhood. He felt the tension within his build as the moisture from her pussy began to drip onto him, and he lifted his hips to thrust into her. At that same moment she moved her body down, letting his massive cock fill her up and letting out a sigh of pleasure as it caressed the inside of her pussy. There was another moment of tension as Lara paused with his cock deep inside her, a breeze moved through the coconut trees above them and Sam was captivated by something moving towards him. It was only when it was too late to move that he realised it was a coconut heading straight for his head! It was too late for him to move.


	4. The Meaning of Dreams

Too Much Tomb Raider

Chapter 4- The Meaning of Dreams

Dean woke up to the sounds of the shower running. It took him a couple of minutes to remember where he was. When he did however he wished he was still asleep. That had been one awesome dream. Dean sat for a while reminiscing before he forced himself to get up. He pulled his jeans on and made his way over to the kettle on the other side of the room. While he waited for the water to boil he happened to glance at the room around him. Poppies, there were poppies everywhere. _Lara ran her hands carefully over the top of the case and found some strangely positioned pressure plates, adorned with images of various flowers, Dean was no florist but recognised that some had a familiar looking poppy design – although he couldn't say where he'd seen that before. _Well that explained the flowers. That train of thought however ultimately lead to another more distracting one. _"This chest contains a very sacred and rare artefact, however I can't open it by myself, which is why I brought the whole case back from Greece. Last night I figured out how to do it, but I can't manage it alone: the mechanism reacts to a certain kind of motion, one which requires two people – that's where you come in" and with this Lara moved her body towards Dean's and kissed him._ Dean smiled to himself as he relived the kiss. That dream had been so real, so vivid.

"Dean! Dean!" The elder Winchester was snapped out of his thoughts on hearing his brothers voice and feeling a hand on his shoulder. "What is it Sammy?" he asked. "I think the kettles boiled dude" Looking down Dean spotted the now cooling kettle had finished and turned itself off. Coffee, he needed coffee. His body was obviously still half asleep. He set about making the coffee and started to pour water into the two mugs he had filled with instant coffee. _Lara drew close to the hole and threw a flare down into it, Dean watched as the bright light faded into nothing and as his eyes readjusted to the darkness._ "Fuck!" Dean swore as he spilled hot water down himself. He really was distracted this morning.

Dean however wasn't the only one having trouble. Sam had taken far longer than usual in the shower that morning. He had woken up reeling from how vivid his own dreams had been the night before. Finding himself painfully hard he had decided to get into the shower before Dean woke up. Damn coconut. He threw himself out of bed and walked over to the en-suite with purposeful strides eager to take care of his early morning problem. He stopped just before the bathroom door hearing Dean moan in his sleep. He grinned to himself. It seemed he wasn't the only one having good dreams lately. _Lara pulled the down the waistband of his trunks and looked up to give Sam a sexy smile, she licked her lips seductively then kissed the tip of his cock, keeping her eyes on him the whole time._ Shaking himself Sam continued into the bathroom, that wasn't helping. He couldn't have Dean waking up to find his little brother staring in is direction sporting a very obvious erection. He doubted Dean would believe him when he told the truth. He leant over and ran the shower. This was a lot nicer bathroom than they were used to. He looked around noticing the gold coloured taps and fake marble sink. To one side of the sink there were a selection of bottles. He picked them up one at a time. One of them had a turtle on the side. _"Have you seen the turtles?", he said as he reached her – smooth. She turned to face him, and he found himself feeling more off balance as he recognised her face. Those big almond eyes and blowjob lips, it was Lara._ Sam looked up to see the steam misted mirror and wondered how long he had been daydreaming. Better get into the shower quick. He didn't want to explain to Dean how he had managed to use up all of the hot water.

When he finally came back through to the bedroom Dean was standing wearing only a pair of jeans and staring into space. He appeared to be waiting for the kettle to boil, but even Sam could see from across the room that the kettle had finished its work. "Dean?" he asked trying to gain his brothers attention but failing. "Dean? Hello Dean?" He walked over and put his hand on his shoulder "Dean! Dean!" Finally he gained a reaction. "What is it Sammy?" he sounded distant, as if he was still asleep. "I think the kettles boiled dude" Sam said making his way over to his bag intent on getting dressed while Dean made them some much needed caffeine. When he tried to get dressed however his mind began to wander again. _Lara pulled away for a moment and looked intently into his eyes as she began unbuttoning his shirt, letting her hands roam freely across his chest. Sam's heart was racing as he felt her strong hands caressing his skin, gently pushing him back until he was lying on the rock._ _She leaned in and planted a gentle kiss on his lips, then started planting a chain of kisses down his neck. She worked her way down his chest, pausing to tease his nipples with her tongue and tickling him as her lips caressed his tummy moving steadily down towards the now very pronounced bulge in his swim trunks._

"Fuck!" Dean's exclamation snapped them both out of their daydreaming. Sam glanced at his watch before rushing to finish dressing. "Dude it's nearly 9" he said watching Dean try to clean up the mess he had made "We need to get downstairs for something to eat before we go to see this doctor." Silently Dean cursed the fact that he wouldn't have time to shower until later. He had to pull himself together if they wanted to get anywhere on this case. It wasn't like him to be so distracted.

It wasn't long before the Winchesters made their way downstairs for breakfast. This also was new territory for them. Breakfast usually consisted of coffee and occasionally a pastry of some sort bought from a service station. The owners however had insisted on giving them a full cooked breakfast in appreciation for their help. The couple were understandably worried about what had been happening and wanted it sorted out as quickly as possible.

Dean almost choked when a small blue teapot was placed on the table in front of him. It had a very familiar pattern. _Dean looked down at the case, and spotted a set of pressure pads with blue daisies on them, and carefully repositioned himself, so that he was now sitting on the case with Lara straddling him_. He had finally thought himself free of images from his dreams. This apparently was not true. Sam looked at him obviously puzzled by his brother's reaction. "I'm fine Sam" he said before forcing his attention to his plate. This was not a good plan. He looked down at two fried eggs. _Her still covered tits right up in his face, clearly keen to be released from that tight vest-top. Dean removed the top as he eased himself back into her sweet pussy, and grabbed hold of her beautiful boobs, massaging them, and licking her nipples as he pushed his dick deeper and deeper into her__._

Sam was having his own problems. He couldn't stop looking at the table cloth. _"that's a very nice sarong, the colour really compliments your skin tone", he cringe inside as the words came out, worried that she'd think he was gay. "Thank you", she replied coolly "I bought it on a little Greek island from a lovely old lady, she said it had been passed down through generations of her family who showed great courage. She offered it to me, as a token of thanks for recovering an artefact from near her village"_ What the hell? Not only couldn't he get the images out of his head he seemed to be remembering stupid details. His daydreaming took a more erotic turn however when the fruit basket was placed in front of him on the table bringing him face to face with a peach of all thing. _Sam placed his hands on either side of her ass and gently guided her backwards towards his cock, her movements were slow and teasing, until her pussy was resting above the tip of his manhood. He felt the tension within his build as the moisture from her pussy began to drip onto him, and he lifted his hips to thrust into her. At that same moment she moved her body down, letting his massive cock fill her up and letting out a sigh of pleasure as it caressed the inside of her pussy._

"Boys are you OK?" Their host asked as she cleared their plates away. She had seen the far off look they both had and was concerned. "What? Oh sorry Iris" Sam said "We were just going over the case in our minds" he lied smiling. She grinned back before taking their plates through to the kitchen. Dean rolled his eyes. Older woman always liked Sam.

They made their appointment with the doctor but only just. The doctor's office was not the white and clinical room they had been expecting. Instead the room was dominated by a huge bookcase on one side and a display case on the other. In the middle in front of a large window was Dr Galen's large mahogany desk. Dr Jason Galen was a specialist in dreaming and sleep disorders. The boys had posed as reporters investigating the unusual deaths in order to ask him some questions on the science of sleep. "So?" the doctor asked as he motioned for them to sit down "What would you like to know?" The brothers waited for him to sit down before they started their questioning. "We were really just wondering whether these deaths were natural." Dean left the questions to Sam as he took note of his surroundings. "Well to be honest I'm not sure. Having never seen the case histories myself. You would have to ask the medical examiner that. But it is very possible for people to die in their sleep" Sam nodded along to the doctor while Dean tried to pay attention. "For example with Sleep Apnea the airway becomes obstructed during sleep..." Sam tried to take notes on what the doctor was saying. He was however finding it increasingly difficult to keep his mind on the case. _Lara kept her eyes fixed on his as she eased the full length of his dick into her mouth, she worked her way up and down it with enthusiasm, periodically pausing at the tip or the base to let her tongue work the sensitive spots. Sam got into her rhythm and started thrusting in time with her movements, pushing his cock deeper into her mouth, amazed by her lack of gag reflex._

Dean had completely switched off by this point his attention drawn to the display case. _Dean couldn't believe his eyes: they were standing in another cave, larger than the one above them, surrounded by golden treasures._ Dean shook himself out of his memories trying to concentrate on the Cabinet. "What are these?" Dean asked. A couple of lithographs had caught his eye. "Oh, that's my collection of dream memorabilia. I'm fascinated by how dreaming is interpreted in different cultures." The picture that had caught Dean's eye looked incredibly familiar. "That's a depiction of the Greek god Morpheus. He was one of the three gods of dreams in Greek mythology" Poppies again Dean thought as he looked at the picture closely. The style of the figure as well brought images to mind. _Lara took Dean's hand and lead him towards a large stone case, adorned with beautiful paintings and gold leaf. As he looked closer, Dean saw that the designs on the case were rather naughty and all of them seemed to involve people in a state of undress. _Greek the picture was Greek. So was the one in their room, so was the chest in his dream. _"This chest contains a very sacred and rare artefact, however I can't open it by myself, which is why I brought the whole case back from Greece."_ His dream was connected to the case somehow. It had to be.

Sam had been coming to similar conclusions. _"I bought it on a little Greek island from a lovely old lady, she said it had been passed down through generations of her family who showed great courage. She offered it to me, as a token of thanks for recovering an artefact from near her village"_ The answer to the case was going to be found in Greek Mythology.

The Winchesters left Dr Galen's office with a list of books to read on dream interpretation and history. They decided to spend some time at the local library before heading back to the B&B to check out the rooms. After an hour however both had given up on researching the case and were looking up their own dreams.

Dean made notes as he read a book on dream meanings. _Dean eyed the dark passageway trying to decide if it was his best option for reaching that damn relic._ **"Tunnel- Denotes that you will soon be compelled to face a desperate issue"** What the hell did that mean. _he headed towards it and noticed a figure moving in the shadows: drawing his shotgun he called out 'Who's there?'. _**"Gun- This is a dream of distress" **Yeah right. He always carried one, it would have been more telling if he hadn't had one in his dream. _The figure appeared startled and moved towards him, as it moved into the light Dean felt a twinge of recognition as he saw that striking figure and those unmistakeable brown eyes. Standing before him was Lady Lara Croft, looking just as sexy as ever, he smiled and was greeted with a hesitant grin._ **"Woman- To dream of women is a foreshadows intrigue"** Well That probably didn't count either. They had spent hours playing tomb raider last night. No wonder he had had Lara on the brain. _Eventually the tunnel opened out into a large cave, the walls thick with spider webs and a strange hole in the centre of the room. Lara drew close to the hole and threw a flare down into it, _**"Hole- A hole in a dream can represent a difficult situation. It can also mean that you are feeling empty emotionally." **Well that can't be good. He glanced at Sam briefly before continuing.

"**Cave- The cave can represent new life, new opportunities, creativity, warmth and safety. The cave could also represent the mysterious and unexplored parts of ourselves." **OK he was seeing a theme here and he didn't like it one bit. Desperate issue, distress, intrigue, difficult situation, empty emotionally, new opportunities, safety, mysterious and unexplored parts of ourselves. _"That's all well and good, but what do you need me here for?" Dean added, still gazing around the room at the mountains of treasure. Lara walked towards him, and moved his head, turning his eyes from the treasure to her; "I need you to help me open something" she said. Lara took Dean's hand and lead him towards a large stone case, adorned with beautiful paintings and gold leaf._ "**Treasure-** **If you dream about finding a treasure or objects with magical properties, your unconscious mind may be telling you to seek out something valuable or magical in your life. Perhaps you need to look for the magic in something that seems ordinary. Treasure can also symbolize people in your life that you treasure."** He didn't want to do this anymore, if this was going to lead where he thought it would he didn't want to read any more. People in your life that you treasure, seek out value. _As he looked closer,_ _Dean saw that the designs on the case were rather naughty and all of them seemed to involve people in a state of undress. Lara ran her hands carefully over the top of the case and found some strangely positioned pressure plates, adorned with images of various flowers,_ "**Flowers-** **Flowers are beautiful and in our dreams they could represent the simplest feelings of contentment to the deepest feelings of spiritual completeness."** That's it, he'd had enough of that book. He slammed it shut and pushed it across the table. He was not going to open that can of worms no way. He had pushed those feeling away a long time ago and he wasn't going to let them out now. No way. _This was all getting too much for Dean and he felt himself on the verge of orgasm, he could feel the pleasure building inside him and increased the pace. As he sped up, he felt Lara's hand move from his balls, and gently slip a finger into his bum: that was just too much and he came, hard, filling Lara's cunt with his cum. _He picked up a book on Dreams in Ancient Greece and tried to concentrate on the case again.

Sam looked up from his own research when he heard the book slam. He looked at his brother questioning, but Dean refused to make eye contact. Silently he grabbed the book the elder had discarded and continued with his own research eager to learn what he could from his own dream. _The midday sun was beating down as Sam reached the beach, he paused for a moment to take in its serene beauty; and relished the feeling of having so much space to himself._ **"Beach- ****If you dream about an empty beach, you could be sensing an opportunity.****If you are sunbathing or watching other people sunbathe, you could be feeling happy with yourself and confident about your future.****" ** Well that was OK, oppurtunity and feeling happy and confident. _As he looked around his eyes caught sight of a figure in the water – a woman's figure. He watched her for a few minutes captivated by her beauty and grace in the water, then she made her way to the shore, took a seat on the pristine sand and picked up a rather battered looking book._ **"Woman- To dream of women is a foreshadow of intrigue"**Ok, that's not so good, but it probably doesn't count. _He decided that he must speak to her and made his way across the sand all the while trying to come up with something charming and intelligent to greet her with. "Have you seen the turtles?", he said as he reached her – smooth. She turned to face him, and he found himself feeling more off balance as he recognised her face._ **"Turtle-** **a turtle indicates that you are sheltering yourself from the realities of life. You are putting forth a hard exterior and not letting others in. As a result, you are feeling withdrawn. To see a turtle in your dream, symbolizes wisdom, faithfulness, longevity, and loyalty. With time and patience, you will make steady progress."**He glanced over at Dean briefly.Unfortunately at that moment his brotherlooked up and their eyes caught each other. Quickly Sam looked down at the book again. Stupid Dean! Stupid Dream! And Stupid Coconut! _A breeze moved through the coconut trees above them and Sam was captivated by something moving towards him. It was only when it was too late to move that he realised it was a coconut heading straight for his head! It was too late for him to move. _**"Coconut-** **To see a coconut in your dream, foretells of unexpected rewards."**

A couple of hours later they were bath back at the B&B to look at the other two rooms. Both rooms were identical to their room in both layout and decor, with one small exception. Each room had a different piece of Greek art hanging on the wall. The room now dubbed the 'Death' room had a picture of a hound, the 'Fantasy' room a picture of a vase and their room of course had a picture of a man. "That's where I saw it before" Dean said as he sat down on his bed. "One of the pictures in Dr Galen's office is the same as the one on our wall." Sam looked at the picture closely for a couple of seconds. "Morpheus, he called him." They sat across from each other going over the notes they had made in the library. Suddenly Dean started laughing. "What?" Sam asked confused. Dean leant over and pointed to a line in his notebook. **Morpheus + Brothers responsible for shaping dreams. Morpheus responsible for the dreams of Hero's.** They laughed together before they both stopped abruptly, their thoughts working along the same path. They were both convinced that their own extremely vivid dreams were connected to the case. They were also both convinced that the answers were to be found in Greek Myth. But hero's come on, that was ridiculous, they weren't hero's. **Morpheus = Dreams of Hero's, Phobetor = Fearsome Dreams, Phantasos = Fantasy Dreams.** Well that made sense. Dean looked at the sketches Sam had done of the three pictures and compared them to their notes while Sam did some more research on Greek dream gods online.

Pretty soon they had a working theory. In their research they had discovered that not only were each of the brothers responsible for different types of dreams, they were also each pictured differently. Morpheus was often depicted as human, Phobetor as an animal and Phantasos as an inanimate object such as a vase or amphora. That explained why the different rooms were giving their residents different dreams. But why were the nightmares actually causing the residents to drop down dead. Sam highlighted a passage he had found and showed it to his brother. **Morpheus and the Oneiros were the attendents of Hypnos the god of sleep and twin brother of Thanatos the personification of Death. **But they still didn't know why the dream gods were working in the B&B at all.

Dean glanced at his watch, it was getting late. Reluctantly they got ready for bed. Each were hoping for a repeat of their previous nights dreaming, but after all their research that day they both had reservations. Each knew what it was they really wanted, had always wanted and now they couldn't hide it from themselves. They each feared what their dreams would reveal this time.


	5. A Shared Dream

Too Much Tomb Raider

Chapter 5- A Shared Dream

Dean melted inside as Lara's lips touched his, their lips parted and she gently slipped her tongue into hi s mouth and he pulled her body closer as their tongues caressed each other.

Sam moved towards Lara's back and began kissing her neck while moving his hands down her back – inching slowly towards her firm and perfect buttocks.

Dean moved his hands to her breasts – still locked in a passionate kiss – and could feel her hard nipples through her bikini top. Sam noticed what Dean was up to and untied Lara's top while Dean started teasing her tits with his hands. He firmly massaged them, periodically squeezing her nipples just enough to make her moan with pleasure.

Sam moved his hips close to hers and Lara could feel his hard cock pushing against her arse as he removed her bikini bottoms. She pushed her hips back against him and began to gently grind against his cock, feeling it harden between her cheeks.

Lara turned to face Sam and his lips instantly moved from her neck to he nipples, taking each one in his mouth and teasing them with his teeth – a little harder than Dean had done – making her pussy drip with excitement.

Dean removed his trunks and moved his hips to touch Lara's behind: his cock was slightly bigger than Sam's and he started rubbing it between her legs while his fingers moved to work on Lara's pussy. Lara was grinding hard against his cock and pulled off Sam's trunk so she could feel both their members against her skin, and wrap her hands around Sam's cock.

Sam moved away from her breasts and lifted Lara onto the edge of the jacuzzi, with her pussy at the perfect height for him to play with. Lara lay back and Dean got out and started rubbing his cock against her enormous breasts.

Sam parted her legs and started kissing the inside of her thighs – she giggled as the gentle touch of his lips against her skin was a little ticklish. Sam moved the kisses closer to her beautiful pussy, teasing her by blowing on it while kissing all around. The small patch of hair just above her clit glistened with moisture from the pool and from her pussy, and he could see her body tremble with anticipation as he moved his lips towards her magic spot. She let out a gasp as he kissed it, then waves of pleasure rushed over her as he moved his tongue across her pussy, long slow strokes of his tongue were interspersed with firm jabs into her honeypot as Sam lapped up her juices.

Dean moved himself up her body and moved his cock into her mouth. Lara took all of it in and used her hands to tease his balls. She swirled her tongue around his member as he fucked her face and her finger began inching its way towards his arsehole. Lara felt Dean quiver as she worked her finger around his ring. He paused for a moment and Lara took his chance to lick her finger before teasing him some more.

She started to lick and suck on Dean's balls as her fingers penetrated him, when she was suddenly struck by a change in the way that Sam was working her pussy. Sam slid two fingers inside her and caressed her g-spot while his tongue toyed with her clit. Lara was overwhelmed with pleasure, her breathing became heavy, her heart was racing and she quickly gave over to the powerful orgasm moving though her body.

Dean moved to the side as Lara sat up and kissed Sam, she could taste her pussy on hie breath and her body tingled as he placed his hands on her hips.

Dean was sitting in a chair, watching Lara and his brother embrace, and stroking his still hard cock. He and Sam made eye contact, and Sam then lead Lara over to Dean where she quickly got down on all fours and resumed Dean's blow job.

Sam knelt behind her admiring her pert bottom and dripping wet cunt. He rubbed his cock against the entrance of her pussy and Lara moaned with pleasure – it clearly took quite a lot to satisfy this woman. Sam slid his dick into her and started to thrust slowly, Lara got into the rhythm and began to rock back and forth against his cock, her movements quickening.

Sam then moistened his index finger with the juice from Lara's pussy and began to tease her rosebud. He gently worked one finger in, then another – her thrusting becoming more vigorous as he filled her other hole.

Dean spotted when Sam was doing and when he caught Lara's eye her gave her a knowing nod. She moved away from Sam, and turned around, giving Dean an excellent view as she lowered her arse onto his cock. Her hole was so tight he thought he might come right away, but managed to hold off as Lara began moving up and down, eventually getting his whole cock in her ass.

Sam watched as Lara took his brother's cock, once she had built up some speed Lara puled him towards her and he started fucking her pussy. Sam and Dean could feel each other;s dicks as they pounded away and the sensation only added to the excitement.

Sam started sucking on Lara's tits, while Dean moved his hand to her clit and giving her arse a light spank with the other. Lara squealed with delight as his hand made short sharp contact with her behind, so he kept going – spanking her harder and smiling as she begged for more.

Lara's breathing was getting heavy again as the pleasure filling her holes became overwhelming. Both brothers were thrusting hard and breathing heavily and she knew they were close.

She felt Dean come, and it filled up her tight ass hole, this pushed her over the edge and Lara came for a second time: her whole body tensing up as the pleasure washed over her.

This was too much for Sam and he finally blew his load inside her before the three of them collapsed into a pile, panting and sweaty from their adventure.


	6. A Hero's Reward

Too Much Tomb Raider

Chapter 6- Hero's Reward

The Winchester's snapped awake at the same time and looked at each other. Oh no, what the hell were they supposed to do now. Had they both had the same dream? Would either of them be able to admit to the other what they had seen, what they had done. After a couple of minutes they still sat looking at each other and it was obvious. They had been dreaming together, there was no denying it.

"Well, I'm glad to see you are both awake" a voice from across the room said. Two heads snapped towards the TV. It was on, and sitting in front of it, her legs crossed and concentrating on the game sat Lara Croft. She turned to face them and grinned. "So what do you want to do now?" She asked.

Meanwhile Iris and her husband sat at the kitchen table. It had been a lot of work bringing the Winchesters here but they had done their job. They had done what the gods had asked them to do. Sam and Dean had their reward. Maybe now they would be able to admit to themselves and each other what it was they really wanted. Once the three of them in that room left they would take down the three pictures. They would take down the pictures and remove their influence. Phobetor- the bringer of nightmares, Phantasos- the bringer of good dreams, and Morpheus who is responsible for the dreams of heroes.


End file.
